Friday The 13th
by Bra-Kayla Luver4eva
Summary: ""They're going to get me!" Brady whimpered." Brady's always been afraid of the day Friday the 13th. What's going to happen with this being his first time with it on Kinkow?


**Hi everyone! I know I haven't posted anything in a while, but I promise I'm working on it! I hope to have a new chapter for HHAEC as well as TLP up this weekend! Band, school, and homework have been consuming my life….. **

**In dedication to Friday the 13****th****, here's a small kind of horror one-shot for you guys! :D**

* * *

**No One's POV**

"Brady, nothing's going to happen. I promise." Mikayla sighed as she tried to coax the young king out of his room. He had locked himself in; afraid something bad was going to happen to him. Mikayla didn't understand what the big deal was. It was only a day on the calendar. It wasn't like anything bad was actually going to commence.

Boomer wasn't worried, and when he had been questioned about Brady's fear, he had said something about a movie before walking away. The other king though had been freaking out since midnight the previous night, and had refused to leave his room since.

"Brady, come on. At least let me in!" The Guard Girl pleaded with the boy. "No!" The reply was faint, but Mikayla could still hear the fear in the boy's tone. Mikayla rolled her eyes before she prepared to break down the door. If Brady wouldn't let her in, then she would let herself in.

_1, 2, 3. _Mikayla counted in her head before she kicked the door, knocking it over instantly. A surprised shriek came from in the room as the door crashed to the ground. A wide-eyed Brady stared at Mikayla as she walked in as if she hadn't just knocked down a door.

The Guard Girl walked over to Brady, stopping in front of him, her hands on her hips. "Now come on. You need to get some food. It's past dinner already." She reached a hand out to Brady, said boy pushing her hand away whilst shaking his head. "No! If I leave then the monsters will get me." He whimpered, pulling a blanket over his head as if to hide from the invisible dangers.

"Brady, stop being ridiculous!" Mikayla growled as she pulled the blanket off his head before she grasped his arm firmly and pulled him to his feet. Brady immediately began struggling against her iron grip. His eyes were filled with fear. The 1/16 Sasquatch rolled her eyes before she began dragging the young king out of the room, ignoring his cries of protest.

The two slowly made their way to the dining room, Brady trying to free himself from the girl the entire time. He continuously glanced around, fear and dread filling him. He had always heard bad things happened on Friday the 13th, this being proven by the movie of the same name. Now he was on a mysterious island that was filled with all sorts of monsters and creatures and he couldn't be any more freaked out.

As soon as Mikayla and Brady reached the dining room they were greeted by Mason and Boomer, who were both happy to see Brady out of his room. "See bro, I told you that nothing would happen!" Boomer chided his brother, who shook his head in return.

"They're going to get me!" Brady whimpered as he tried to pull himself free of Mikayla's grasp. Any other time he would be more than happy that the girl of his dreams wouldn't let go of him, but at the moment he wanted nothing more than for her to let him go.

Boomer sighed. He had always known his brother was afraid of the day Friday the 13th, but he didn't think it was that bad. While they lived in Chicago Brady hadn't acted nearly this bad, but now it seemed like he was scared speechless, a rare thing for Brady. The boy almost always had something to say.

The three were able to get Brady to sit down, but he kept glancing around nervously. When the chef came in with his big butcher's knife to cut the meat, Brady paled and looked like he was about to pass out. Mason, noticing this sent the chef away, saying they would be fine.

Brady was able to eat small bits of food before he pushed his plate away from him, claiming he wasn't hungry, another strange thing for the boy who usually ate almost everything in sight. Mikayla, knowing Brady wasn't going to eat anymore, led him back to his room. It was nearing ten, which was when Brady usually went to bed.

As the two entered the King's room, going through the now-repaired door, Brady relaxed slightly. He was back in his "sanctuary". He considered his room safe. Other than Mikayla and Mason, nothing could get through the door.

Brady walked into his bathroom to get ready for bed before he rushed back out, screaming. Mikayla, who had just left the room, came running back in, her machete unsheathed. "What's wrong my king?" She questioned the frightened boy, figuring it was a spider or something. Brady only pointed to the bathroom, his whole body trembling in fear.

Mikayla sighed before she walked into the bathroom. However, she didn't find a spider. Instead she found a message written in something red on the wall:

"_I have Lanny. You're next."_

Mikayla rolled her eyes before she walked back out. Brady grabbed her shoulders and began shaking Mikayla. "I told you they were coming for me!" He shrieked. "If you like having all of your limbs I suggest you let go of me right now." Mikayla hissed, causing Brady to flinch and let go of her.

"There is nothing to worry about my king. It's probably just a prank by Boomer or Lanny or somebody." Brady shook his head. "No! I knew they were real! It's Mr. Boogey all over again!" He cried. Mikayla sighed, trying to keep herself calm. She could tell Brady was extremely freaked out, and it would take all she had to calm him down. As she was about to try and calm the king, the lights went out, causing Brady to freak out.

"We're going to die!" He screamed. Even in the dark Mikayla could tell that he was glancing around the room wildly, trying to find the monster. Mikayla rolled her eyes before placing her hand on Brady's shoulder, causing him to scream again. "Relax! It's just me." She hissed, earning a small "sorry" from Brady.

"Come on. Let's find the light switch." Mikayla slid her hand into Brady's and pulled him away from the bathroom area and towards the door where she knew the switch was. The Guard Girl felt her way along the wall until she found the switch. However, it was already up. Mikayla tried to mess with it a little, but the lights wouldn't come back on.

"It's not working, is it?" Brady's voice was small and timid. He was trying to push down the rapidly rising fear, but he was losing the battle. A loud clap of thunder spoke before Mikayla could. She hadn't even heard the storm start. "It's probably just a power outage Brady. It's not a monster."

This didn't help to calm the boy's fears. The sense of dread from earlier was back now, and stronger than ever. A small noise that sounded something like footsteps attracted Brady's attention. His gaze flickered to the window right as a flash of lightning lit up the outside world, outlining a figure standing on the balcony. A big, hairy figure. Brady suppressed a scream as he hurriedly tried to get Mikayla's attention.

Mikayla finally turned around as the lightning flashed again. "What Brady?" She questioned, annoyance evident in her voice. Brady could only point but as he looked back at the balcony, his gaze having been on Mikayla, he found the creature was gone.

"There's nothing there." Mikayla sighed. At that moment the lights turned back on, and Brady shrieked. There was a figure dressed in black standing in front of him, a creepy, deformed, and short figure. The figure laughed before Boomer pulled off his mask.

"Y-You should've seen your face!" He burst out laughing, earning glares from the other two. "That's not funny Boomer." Brady growled as he walked to the bathroom. "Did you like my message?" Boomer cackled, only earning a disapproving stare from Brady and a growl as he disappeared into the bathroom.

Thirty minutes later the two kings were in bed, the time nearing midnight. Both were tired, Brady from being scared so much and Boomer from pulling the prank on his brother. There was one thing that was bothering Brady though. He hadn't seen any hair on Boomer's outfit, and it hadn't made him look bigger.

"Hey Boom, how did you change so fast?" Brady questioned his brother. "What do you mean? I only had that one mask." Boomer muttered sleepily. Brady bit his lip as the outline of the creature appeared in his mind once more. His eyes flickered to the balcony once more and outside where the storm raged on before the lightning flashed again. A hairy outline appeared on the balcony.

"_I'm coming for you…."_

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Thanks for reading!**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


End file.
